31 days
by MamaVolk
Summary: He knew he could never have her he was the monster waiting in the shadows. She was pure, the good in the world that created beauty with every brush stroke.
1. Chapter 1

He had watched her for years. Always hiding in plain sight or finding sanctuary in the shadows. He was always a step behind her watching her journey of life. Always willing to catch her should she ever fall. She was ravishing to him. An angelic angel to his world-weary eyes. She had grown from a panic-stricken terrified teen to a strong and confident young woman. If he lived another two hundred years he'd never understand why that stupid runt picked that red-headed crazy bitch over the goddess he was watching now. She was painting again singing along to a song as she stood in front of her canvas. He could tell the painting was almost done. He knew he'd receive a call from the gallery owner soon to let him know she had a new painting by his favorite artist. And like he'd done for the last four and a half years he would buy it and put it somewhere in his home. He tried not to watch her like this in her private moments in her apartment. Tonight though the ghosts from the past crept in on him. That familiar pain of loss so deep it felt like his soul was cracking consumed him again. The grief washed over him like a physical pain as he opened his door to his empty home. _She _wasn't there, wasn't there to make sure he didn't fall apart. The one and only person he'd ever let see him in his weak moments was gone. He was slipping he knew it. The red was creeping back into his vision. The wild buzzing in his mind and the need to hunt was consuming him more and more with each passing day. The man always struggling with the animal. He knew he was losing the battle and that thought terrified him. He couldn't go back; the animal was a killer it thrived on the blood and pain. The carnage the beast craved was a heady drug. He knew if he ever got a hit of it again the earth would suffer and heaven would burn. So he was fighting it hard, but it was becoming a daily battle to keep the man in charge. He had promised her before she died he'd try to stay sane. He could still smell her blood on him after all the years, it was still fresh in his mind. He could still feel her body go limp in his arms. He couldn't stop the tears as the life they created died with her. His anguished roar shook the ground under his feet.

So he found himself on top of that building again just watching her paint. It relaxed him just to see her. Birdy always told him he'd have to talk to her one day. But what could he say to her_? "Hay, sorry for what I did to you when you were a teenager. I'm almost completely sane now and I'm in love with you. Yeah that would go over_ _really well."_ He thought to himself. He never really understood why Birdy wasn't jealous of his obsession with the girl, but she never was. There were only two people in the world Victor Creed cared about. One he had loved and lost and the other didn't even know he was still alive. He knew he could never have her he was the monster waiting in the shadows. She was pure, the good in the world that created beauty with every brush stroke. She was everything he was not. A goddess only to be seen from afar. What he would give to touch her soft skin, to smell her sweet lushes scent without the stench of fear tainting it. He closed his eyes to his own thoughts. He knew it was wrong to want her in his life. He wasn't good enough. He wasn't good for Birdy and he's not good enough for the goddess that brings his tortured mind a small measure of peace simply by watching her.

He had made up his mind; he'd call his lawyer in the morning. Get the ball rolling on the paper work. He'd find the peace he was looking for and his Goddess The Rogue would never have to worry about anything ever again. It was the perfect plan in his own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

He was restless drumming his claws on the wood of his office desk. He sat back in his chair and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He looked at the food his secretary had got him for lunch. She was a middle-aged plump short woman who treated him more like a son then a boss. He smiled at that, she watched over him like an old mother hen. She took care of him in her own way. Always there asking what he needed, even after hours and holidays. A few times over the last several years he had taken her up on her invitation to come over and spend time with her and her family during the holidays. She would always ask him to come. The last time his loneliness and grief got to much for him he ended up on her doorstep with two bottles of fine wine and Christmas gifts for her grandchildren. She was the only employee he had that knew a little about his personal life and what he'd lost.

His intercom beeped before her voice filled his ears.

"Mister Creed, You have a call on line one. It's Jessica Carverton from the art gallery."

"Thank You Mary. I'll take it now."

"This is Creed."

"Mister Creed this is Jessica Carverton. I'm calling to let you know we have a new painting from Marie D'Ancanto."

"I'll take it." He said without even a second thought.

"But sir you haven't even seen it are you sure?"

"I don't have to see it; if it's by Miss. D'Ancanto I know I'll love it."

"Very good Mister Creed. I'll have it framed and shipped to you like usual."

"No, I'll be by the gallery around 6 to pay and take it myself. Will that be enough time to get everything fixed?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yes sir we will have it framed for you when you come."

"Thank you." Creed ended the call and sat back. He rubbed his large hand over his face and leaned his head back on his chair. This was the opportunity he'd hoped for. He looked over at his phone and picked up the receiver and hit the button to call out.

"Mary, bring me a blank invitation."

"Alright, be there in a moment."

* * *

He stared at the painting as the woman beside him told him about his latest purchase. He really didn't hear a word she said other than the price. " Have it packed up so that I can take it now." He said fishing his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the woman. "Add your usual commission fee to the bill so that Miss. D'Ancanto gets the full ten thousand for her painting." He said never taking his eyes off it. "Yes sir." She said handing the card over to her assistant.

"Jessica, I'd like to ask a favor of you." He said looking down at her. " Of course sir, what ever I can do for you I'd be more than happy too." She said smiling at the big man. He knew she saw dollar signs every time she looked at him. "I would really appreciate it if you would give this invitation to Miss D'Ancanto when she picks up her check from you." He said pulling it out of his jacket. "I'd love to Mister Creed." She said taking it from him. "Is there anything else I may help you with?" She asked stepping a little closer to him. "No, Thank you." he said a bit amused at how she tried flirting with him. He knew he made her nervous her scent told him. But she also had a weaker scent of arousal. "Must make her horny to think about money." He said to himself.

* * *

"So the same man who got all my other ones got the new one too?" Marie asked. "Yes, he really loves your work. " Jessica said handing over her check. "This man has pretty much supported me through art school." She said with a giggle. "I never dreamed anybody would like my art as much as he does." She said looking at the check in her hands. "He left you this too." Marie took the invitation and opened it. She looked up then back at the card in her hand, and read it over again to make sure she really saw what she saw. "What is it?" Jessica asked a bit concerned. As mush as she like the money the young artist made her she in no way wanted her to get hurt. "He...He asked me to have dinner with him this Saturday." She said holding up the invitation.

* * *

_Dear Miss.D'Ancanto,_

_It would be my greatest honor if you would agree to have dinner with me this Saturday at 7 o'clock. I find your work to be amazing and I'm delighted every time I get to see a new finished piece of your art. It would be my up-most pleasure to have you in my home and discuss a few things with you. Please consider my proposal and feel free to call anytime.__212-555-5652. I will send a car for you should you decide to take me up on my offer._

_ Respectfully yours, VC_

* * *

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, is...is this normal?"

"Well, no it's not. But there's nothing normal about Mister. Creed."

"What do you mean. Is he like really ugly or something?" Marie asked.

"Oh lord no, not at all .He's actually really very handsome. It's just that..."

"That what?" Marie asked puzzled.

"Well, He's a mutant. A very big mutant." She said looking down at her hands.

"Um... OK, and?"

"And -what?"

"Why would I care if he's a mutant?" Marie asked watching her squirm in her chair.

"Well...I didn't know how you felt about mutants." She said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the great reviews guys! **

* * *

"This is crazy. I don't even know this guy." Marie said to herself as the driver helped her out of the car."Miss D'Ancanto I hope you have a wonderful evening." The driver said walking her to the elevator of the high-rise. "Mr. Creed is on the top floor and his staff knows you are on the way." He said punching the button for her. "Thank you." She said a bit overwhelmed. She stepped out of the elevator and the door opened before she even had time to knock. "Miss D'Ancanto please come in." An older Asian woman with white hair greeted her. My name is Mae Li, I take care of Mr. Creed's household." She said taking Marie's wrap. "This place is amazing." She said looking around the apartment. "Thank you ma'am, Mr. creed's home covers the entire top floor. Would you like a glass of wine? Mr. Creed will be here shortly." She said smiling at the stunned young woman. Marie walked by a table and saw it set for two in elegant tableware. "Yes thank you." She was staring out the large windows that over looked the city when she was handed a glass of wine. "You look beautiful." The deep voice made Marie jump and she turned quickly to see a huge man staring at her. "Thank you Mae you may take the rest of the night off." he said looking down a the small woman. "Thank you sir." She bowed to him and Marie watched her walk out the door.

"You?..." Marie's body started to shake with fear. "You are dead." She said backing away from him. "Not yet." he said walking over to the table and pouring himself a glass of wine. "What do you want?" She asked trying to make her way to the door. "Just to have dinner with you." He said watching her. She stopped and stared at him. He was still huge but his hair was cut short, his wild facial hair was groomed perfectly. He looked like any other handsome new york business man. A seven-foot business man with claws. "Your...the one that got all my paintings?" She said slowly making her way to the door. "Yes. I love them." he said gesturing with his wine glass. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the sofa. Marie stopped and took a long look around her work hung all around his home. "Please just set and hear me out. I swear I'm not going to hurt you." he said praying she'd hear him out. "Yeah, well it's not everyday you end up in Sabertooth's home chatting about art." She didn't miss the cringe when she said his code-name. "I haven't been called that in a very long time Marie. My name is Victor." he said looking at her. "Yea' I know. I just never thought Victor Creed was you." She said staring at him. "I can't believe Xavier never told you my real name. Please set." he said pointing at her chair. Marie didn't move she just looked at him. It finely clicked in her mind what was off about him. She looked harder at him. "His eyes... They are not black." She said to herself. She moved slowly to the table and sat. She stared at his sky blue eyes for a long moment. "You must be wondering why I asked you here to night?" He said smiling at her. Marie looked at his long fangs than back up to his eyes. "Yes I am." She said softly. "Why don't we eat then I'll tell you everything." He said reaching over and picking up the cover on her food. "You like Italian, right?"

"Victor why am I here?" She said not even looking at the food.

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name when she said it.

He sat back in his chair and looked at her. "I need your help." he said pushing a leather-bound folder at her. She scoffed at him and looked at him like he had two heads. "Just open it and read what's in there." he said setting back again.

Marie picked up the folder and opened it. Her eyes bugged out when she realized what he was asking her to do. "Have...Have you lost your mind?" She said slapping the folder closed. "No, not yet. And with your help I never will again." Marie stood quickly and backed away from the table. "I...I can't do this. I'm not a killer!" She said staring at him. "Yes you can. Everything I have will be yours if you do this for me. You'll be a very wealthy woman. You'll never have to work again. You...You can spend all your time working on your art. It will just look like I had a heart attack. It'll all work out in the end. You can do it." he said standing up. "I'm not going to kill you Victor!" She started to run to the door but he was faster. His huge hand was holding her bare arm tightly." He looked down at his hand when the pull didn't start. Marie saw panic flash across his face before the anger took over. His deep growl echoed off the walls. Marie's mind flooded with fear and without thinking her skin flipped on to protect her.

* * *

He came around several minutes later. "What the hell happened?" He asked touching the still healing gash on his head. He was laying on something warm and soft that smelled amazing. He tried hard to focus when he looked up and saw Marie. "Your OK, you just hit your head when you touched my skin. Your healing slower because your body is trying to recover from what I took from you." His head was resting in her lap as she spoke softly to him. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her bare hands. "I'm fine, and my skin is off... Why'd yah' do that Victor?" She asked watching him. "You know why." He said trying to get up. "Take it slow." She said helping him set up. "It took Logan three days to wake up the last time he touched me that long." She said helping him stand. "Yeah, well I'm stronger than he is." he said leaning on the wall for support. "Let me help you." She ducked under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm fine." He said weakly.

"Sure you are. now where is your bedroom?" She asked looking up at him. "Down the hall fourth door on the right."

She helped him into his bedroom and sat him on the bed. "How long?" He asked watching her.

"what?"

"How long have you been able to control your skin?"

"Goin' on five years now." She said softly.

"You should have sucked me dry Marie. You could be a very rich woman right now, and the world would have one less monster in it." He said seriously.

"No, it would have just made me a murderer."

"It's not murder darlin', It's mercy." he said staring at her. "Please do this for me." He whispered grabbing her small hand. "Please?...I won't make it hard for you I won't say a word in your head. You can have all my healing and senses." He said almost begging her. "You haven't said anything to me so far." She said touching her head. "It's so strange to have you in my mind and not hear your voice. But I can't do this Victor."

"Yes you can." he said growling. His head was spinning and he felt so very weak. Her voice sounded like he was in a deep hole.

"Tell me about Birdy Victor."

He was stunned silent by what she just asked. He stared at her for a few minutes before he said a word. It never occurred to him that she now had every memory he ever had running around in her head. His mind was to foggy as he recovered from his goddesses touch.

"She was my lover, my best friend. She kept me sane and she was the mother of my child. They died in my arms." His deep voice was lifeless and dead sounding to his own ears. "I have nothing left Marie and every bad thing that's happened to me is my own fault. You have to do this for me. Don't...don't you want revenge for what I did to you when you were a kid?"

"No not really. You never hurt me it was the others that did." She said shaking her head and walking into his bathroom. She returned with a warm wet washcloth.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixin' to clean you up." He grabbed her hand before she touched his face with the washcloth.

"Why?" He was totally puzzled and confused. "Because you have dried blood on your face and in your hair."

She pulled her hand free and started cleaning him up. "Tell me something else about Birdy. Something only you know." She said softly as she cleaned his skin.

"She...She was beautiful. Her scent always reminded me of apples and warm vanilla." Marie watched his eyes close as he spoke to her. "It got better when..." He stopped and looked up at her. "When what Victor?" She asked running her fingers through his damp hair. His mind was foggy and his body still felt weak trying to recover from her mutation. He felt like he was dreaming. He had to be his goddess wouldn't be touching him like this. She wouldn't be taking care of him like this. Her sweet lavender scent was just a figment of his imagination. His mind was playing cruel tricks on him again.

"Victor?...It got better when, what?" She said smiling down at him. "It was better when she got pregnant." His voice was a deep whisper. "Her scent changed when she conceived. And...When...She was happy it was really strong. She smelled so good." he said not hiding the raw pain of his loss. " I didn't get it when I heard people say pregnant women glowed until I saw her. She fixed my head, made me calm. I...I wanted to be a better man when she told me I knocked her up. I wanted my cub Marie." His head was still spinning and his eyes were unfocussed. "I know you wanted it sugar. I'm so sorry they died." Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. "Please help me Marie. You can do this for me." His voice was thick and low with his effort to stay conscious. "How about we just get you undressed and in bed? You need to rest so you can recover better." She said untying his tie. "We can talk in the morning, OK?" She said unbuttoning his shirt. His head cocked to the side watching her hands moving down his body. "You'll be here in the morning?" His heavy hooded eyes looked up at her. " Yeah, i'll be here." She said picking up his large hand to unbutton his cuff and moved to the other arm to unbutton that one." She pulled his shirt off and stared at him. "Holy shit. I had no idea he had a body like that." She said to her self.

"You...You did it didn't you? You don't have to worry about anything anymore darlin' everything I had is yours now." He said smiling at her. His eyebrows came together when he looked at her. He was confused and lightheaded. " I'm dead right? Somehow I ended up in heaven. But...how are you here? Because I never wanted to hurt you." His words were nearly unintelligible. "Your not dead Victor." She said with a giggle. "You just touched my skin and I took a lot from you. You just need to rest,You'll be fine." She said removing his shoes and socks. "Stand up big guy, I need to pull your covers back." Marie made short work of the bed and turned to see him leaning next to the wall. "Lord god please let him have underwear on." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his waist letting it fall to the floor. Her hands where shaking when she unbuttoned his dress pants and unzipped them. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw his dark red boxers. "Get In the bed sugar." he sat on the side of his huge bed and looked at her. "You can have it all Marie. I'll give it to you, everything I have. You're the only one that can kill me. I want you to have it all." He said holding her small hand. "Lay down Victor. We'll talk in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

"This has to be the weirdest night I have ever had." Marie look back at the sleeping man and shook her head. She sat in the chair in his bedroom watching him sleep. Her stomach growled and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing like a crazy woman. "This is just to damn bizarre." She said looking around his room. She walked out and quietly closed his bedroom door. His apartment was beautiful but it was a strange feeling seeing her art on just about every wall. "I can feel you in my head you know?" She was talking softly to herself as she made her way back to the dining room. She sat down at the table and sipped her wine. "I was hoping you'd talk to me." She closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair. She found the room he'd locked himself away in and walked around it in her mind. "You are the first person I've touched that made their own room Victor." She circled the space looking for a way in. She frowned when she realized there were no doors or windows in his room. "Victor are you in there in the dark? I know you can hear me I feel your presence." She said knocking on the wall. "You didn't stop me from getting some of your memories before you made this room Victor. That's how I knew about Birdy and the baby. You can't keep me locked out forever." She said walking around the room again. "You have a really nice place here." She ran her hand along the wall as she walked around it. "You know, after the real you touched me the very least you could do is talk to me. I'm here alone in your home. Your passed out in your bedroom." She pressed her ear to the wall and listened for any sounds. "Victor do you have any idea how hard it is to adjust to your senses? Everything is so much brighter, louder, smells are...stronger. I don't remember it being this way when Logan touched me. Can you help me out here?" She put her back to the wall and slid down. She pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knee's. "Please?"

"_You should eat your dinner. it'll make you feel better." _

"Will you talk to me if I eat?"

"_I don't really have a choice do I?"_

"No."She said with a giggle. "I'll keep buggin' the hell out of yah' until you talk to me."

"_Just eat your dinner." _

She opened her eyes and looked down at her food.

"I want to know something." She said taking a bite.

"_What?"_

"The real you wants to die. I don't agree with him at all,but I understand why. He knows I can do it. Why would you want to be trapped in my head for the rest of my life if you want to die so bad?" His voice in her mind didn't say anything for a long while. She thought he'd locked himself away again until he finely said something

"_My body would be gone, But I'd be apart of you. A part of something good." _

"Victor, Your not the same man I met when I was a kid. You've changed for the better. I can see how well you've done." She said looking around his apartment.

"_It won't last darlin', I can't keep pretending I'm not an animal. I can't go back to the way I was. This is the only way." _

"Victor..."

"_Eat your dinner Marie it's getting late." _

* * *

Marie mumbled something about the sun coming up to early and sunk deeper into the sofa. She pulled her legs up and clutched at Victor's suit jacket she was using for cover. He smiled at her. She was so small his jacket covered her like a blanket. "Wakey,wakey darlin'" He ran the back of one long claw down her cheek. "Too early." She whined. Her eyes popped open when she realized who was talking to her. "Victor!...Are you OK?" Her hand came out to touch his face. He was setting beside the sofa his long legs were crossed and his hands rested on his knees. "I'm alright, I slept really good." He said taking her hand. She looked at him he had taken a shower and dressed in shorts and a tank top. "How long have you been there?" She asked pulling her hand back under his jacket. "Long enough to get my fill of watching you sleep." He said smiling at her. She sat up and pushed her wild hair out of her face."You have blood on your dress." He said looking her. "It's...not mine." She said looking down at herself. "I know, it's mine." He watched her slip her shoes on. "I should get going, Now that I know your alright." One large hand grabbed her and pulled her down to set on the floor.

"You said we could talk this morning."

"I know." She said not looking at him.

"So when do you want to do this? All this will be yours darlin." he said looking around his apartment.

"Victor I..." he held up his hand to stop her.

"Marie, don't tell me you can't do this darlin'. I know you can. I need this."

Marie began to panic the voice in her head agreed with the man setting across from her.

He could smell the fear and panic rolling off her trembling body.

"No...no no no it's to soon." She was rambling when she shook her head. Victor was confused he didn't know who she was talking to. Him or the him in her head.

"I can't not right now." before he knew what had happened she'd kissed him.

"Give me more time. A month, Please?" She said pulling away from him.

He looked at her clearly bewildered.

"A month?" he asked staring at her.

"Yeah, a month...31 days." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, Umm,OK...a month." He said baffled.

Marie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I can't believe I just kissed Sabertooth. At least that distracted him from his never-ending quest to die." She said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a bad day. He couldn't focus on his work. His mind was buzzing with a strong desire to hunt. He needed to see her it had been a few days. He knew if he could just be around her he'd calm down. Voices from the past obscured his reality and left him on edge and agitated. He knew she wasn't home when he popped the lock on the door to her small apartment. He closed and locked it back quietly. Her scent swirled around him as he stepped in. he sat at her kitchen table and closed his eyes willing himself to calm down in her personal space. The sun was setting when he heard the sound of keys and light footsteps, they stopped at her door. She was mumbling to herself and he could smell the anger tainting her otherwise luscious scent.

"Can't believe that asshole did that to me!"

"Did what to you Marie?"

She jumped when she heard the unexpected voice and grabbed a lamp off the end-table.

"You going to hit me with that darlin'?"

"What the hell Victor? What are you doin' here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Jesus, you ever thought of calling or somethin'?" Her heart was pounding in her chest as she put her lamp down.

"Did yah' know your accent gets thicker when your scared?"

"Yeah, I've been told that before."

He moved a chair back from the table with his foot and pointed at it.

"Set down lets talk."

"Victor if this is about our arrangement I'm in no mood for something that deep right now."

"I just want to talk darlin'. Nothing more." He said holding his hands up to her.

She took a deep breath and sat down. His mutation was still strong in her and his scent reminded her of the woods after a summer rain. Fresh and clean with just a splash of cologne for good measure.

"Whats got you so pissed off Marie?"

She stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"My boss fired me. For...punching a customer." she said looking down at her hands. He chuckled at her and flashed her a cocky smile.

"Why'd yah' hit the guy darlin'?"

"He umm...Grabbed my butt when I set his drink down."

His lips pulled back in to what looked like a silent snarl. Marie saw a glimpse of the man she'd met years ago and wasn't able to stop the shiver of fear that shot through her body when she looked at his fangs.

"Don't do that Marie. I don't like it when your scent has fear in it."

"I...I'm sorry."

"I didn't hurt you when you were a kid and I'm not now."

"I know Victor, But you have to understand. I've been told for years your one of the bad guys. Even when they told me you died that night,they still would tell me how bad you was. And now here you are shooting holes in everything I've ever known."

"I am the bad guy darlin', Just not when it comes to you."

"See!...just like that. You just up and did something so un-Sabertooth like it messes with my head. Do you have any idea how bad that would freak any of the other x-men out? Even the Professor."

"I told you the other night I haven't been Sabertooth in a very long time." He said with a chuckle. She stared at him for a long moment before talking.

"Does...Does he feel the same way you do Victor? The other part of you. About all this. All the stuff we talked about the other day." She asked putting her hands on the table and leaning in closer to him. He gave her a cocky smile and inhaled her when her scent changed to pure curiosity.

"Yeah darlin' he feels the same way as I do...About everything."

All he got was a soft "oh." As she stared at him with big brown eyes. She had no idea how beautiful he thought she was. She'd never know how he'd worship at her feet if he ever had the chance to make her his. How he'd move heaven and earth just to satisfy her mood. He was kidding himself and he knew it. Dreaming of something he knew he'd never have. The monster never got the angel. And he knew that was all he was a monster in a very expensive suit.

"Move in with me."

"What?!" She sat up straight and looked at him.

"Move in with me, I can have men here in no time and have you packed and out of this shity apartment in just a few hours."

"Victor...I...I can't this is all I have. I have to find a new job, I have bills to pay."

"Darlin' this is not all you have."

"Yes it is! I've gota' find a new job keep a roof over my head and food on my table. I've become accustom to eating 3 times a day. And there's no way in hell I'm going to be mooching off anybody."

He smiled and started laughing at her.

"What the hell? Don't you laugh at me Victor Creed! I've worked my ass off to make it in this town. I never asked for any hand outs!"

"I know you haven't asked for anything darlin', You're a strong woman and living on your own in New York isn't easy." He drummed his clawed fingers on her kitchen table. "Everything I have will be yours in..." He looked down at the date on his watch. "28 days baby. How many times do I have to tell you, you never have to work again." She was staring at his big hand when he looked at her.

* * *

Marie sat on the sofa with a box of her best brushes setting in her lap. She watched 3 men moving in boxes of her stuff. It had happened so fast she thought she was dreaming. Victor didn't give her time to say no. So here she was setting on his sofa staring out at the lights of New York City.

"Hay, darlin' everything is done. It's getting late you want me to order a Pizza?" He asked giving the moving men a nice tip.

"Umm, sure that'd be good." She said a bit overwhelmed.

" Are you alright?"

"This...this is real right? Me, you all this." She said waving her hand around. She put her box down and looked up at him.

"I...I thought you were dead. You know that? This feels so surreal. I saw you when you were falling. I...I was scared for you. I don't know why I was. It always confused me."

"It's all real baby. I lived through that fall that night." What she just confessed to him had shocked him down to his very core. He hid it well as he watched her closely.

She stared at him for a long while. _"That's the second time he's called me baby."_ She thought to herself. A slow smile crossed her face and he relaxed.

"So what kind of pizza are we getting?"


End file.
